Troy and his Dad
by Drew101
Summary: Troy is in the locker room with all his friends. He gets erect. What will happen next? ONESHOT AND INCEST. I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. Also, I was in sixth grade when I wrote this and then posted it later on. have not edited LOTS Of MISTAKES!
1. Chapter 1

Troy and his Dad

It may sound a little weird because I'm not good at beginnings.

**Summary**: Troy is changing in the locker room when he get erect, what will happen after this sudden incident.

"Good practice guys, very good. Now hit the showers" says Mr. Bolton at the end of basketball practice.

The guys get into the showers. When done they go to their lockers to get changed. When there something happens. Troy turns around from facing his locker in just his boxers and to what he doesn't notice, he has a tent in them. "Woah Troy, what happened" says Chad. "What are you talking about?" Chad points down to the floor and Troy looks. "Gasp" Troy notices this and gets completely embarrassed. He quickly get dressed and runs to his dad to head home. Little did he know, or did anyone else know what was going to happen that night.

That night Troy gets into the shower and he suddenly thinks of Chad, naked no less. Troy starts to jack off to it. He moans and moans until finally he cums all over the shower. "Oh shit" he says, I just jacked off to Chad. This is not happening!" but it did. That night, he starts to say no get these thoughts out of my head. He screams at the top of his lungs "I'M NOT GAY!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day troy comes to school and everyone is saying "Hey Troy, you fag!" "What?" Troy gets so puzzled. Its now free period and he has basketball practice. He's afraid to go to the gym because of what happened, but he goes anyway, feeling himself getting hard already. He waits for everyone to enter the gym then gets changed, almost jacking off when he's in his boxers. He enters the gym and has a terrible practice. The coach, his father, calls for a game of shirts vs. skins. Troy got hard real fast and he can't seem to control himself. He couldn't help but watch as the skins team took off their shirts, he was on the shirts team, and he had these thoughts running through his mind. _Wow, they're all so sexy _he thought to himself. What was worse was that the skins team was down one player so his father had to play. He couldn't help but look at his father as he took off his jacket (he was wearing a tux), then his tie, then watched as he started to unbutton his undershirt. Mr. Bolton was looking at him like he new Troy was gay, he even did it slowly to him. Finally his shirt was off and Troy started getting these weird thoughts that excited him even more.

After practice was over, Troy went to change. During that, Mr. Bolton came into the locker room and Troy was in his boxers. Troy couldn't help but look down at a certain area of his dad. What he saw was surprising, there was a tent in his father's pants and he also checked his father out. _My dad is so cool and HOT!_ He thought to himself._ No, get this out of my head! "_Troy, can I see you after school, ah here?" Mr. Bolton asked, "Sure dad."

Troy goes through the rest of the day. After school Troy heads to the locker room. He finds his dad. "Ah, Troy, come sit. I've been wanting to talk to you." "About what?" "Oh, something I think you'd like." Troy gets an intriguing thought and follows his father. They sit down near his locker.

"Listen Troy, I know you're gay, I saw that day you had that erection in the locker room." "I don't know anything about what you're talking about." "I know you're gay and you like guys, so anyone you like?" "Well, no, but I do know this, you're gay." "How' d you know?" "Because when you talked to me this morning in the locker room I saw a tent in your pants and I notice how you took off your shirt in front of me." "Very observant of you!" Mr. Bolton then inched closer to Troy, which Troy liked. "Oh come on dad and just kiss me already!" Troy said

In an instant, Mr. Bolton placed his lips on Troy's, his tongue begging for entrance. Troy granted it and slipped his own tongue into his dad's mouth. The kiss was tremendous for both of them. They both love each other so very much. The kiss lasted for what seemed liked hours and they loved every second of it. Troy then found that one of his father's hands was creeping up under his shirt. Mr. Bolton reached Troy's nipples and, with his thumb, massaged it. Troy moaned to this like crazy and begged for more. Soon they were lying down on one of the benches in the room, with Mr. Bolton on top. Mr. Bolton kissed down Troy's neck and stopped when he net the shoulder. He licked all over and then kissed him, leaving a hickey. Troy now flips them over and now Troy is on top. Troy kisses his dad on the lips then trails down his side doing the same thing his dad did. Mr. Bolton moaned, which made Troy more excited. Troy puts a hand under his dad's undershirt and feels all around, making is father moan in ecstasy. Troy then breaks the kiss and takes off his father's jacket. Then, starting from he top, he unbuttons his dad's shirt with one hand, while leaning in for a kiss and with his other hand, groping his father making his father moan. Every button Troy undoes, he licks and kisses. When he gets to his father's nipples he stops and kisses and licks the exposed skin. He sucks on a nipple, his father moaning even harder than before, then the other one with the same result. He unbuttons even further and finally is done with the shirt, throwing it aside. He starts to lick his dad's muscles, making Mr. Bolton moan harder.

They switch around now, Mr. Bolton on top again, and kiss. During the kiss Mr. Bolton trails down the side of Troy's neck and licks all around, all while groping him, which Troy moans for. Troy was wearing a button-up shirt that day. His father starts to unbutton Troy's shirt. He goes for the top button first kissing and licking the exposed skin as he unbuttons the shirt. When he reaches Troy's nipples, he licks them and sucks them. Troy arches into his father and moans like crazy. Mr. Bolton got up and looked at Troy. "Troy, do you mind if you do a sexy modeling pose, you know, where you're lying on one elbow?" "Sure!" Troy does this, his father watching as is muscles ripple through the opening in his shirt. Mr. Bolton gets out his camera phone and takes some pics. "Wow, you're soooo sexy, no wonder he girls are all over you!" "Thanks!" After the pics, they continue their sex. This time Troy is on top. Troy kisses his father then down is chest, getting to his muscles and licking them. He reaches Troy's pants and notices how big he got. He starts to undo Troy's belt. Mr. Bolton then gets up and asks Troy to get up. He takes a picture of Troy with his belt undone. He looked so sexy like that. He then goes over to Troy lies him down and unzips Troy's pants. Troy now has only his black satin boxers. "Troy, time for another pic." Mr. Bolton gets is camera out again and takes pics of Troy in only his black satin boxers and notices him hard and in a sexy pose with his ripped muscles showing.

Troy thought his father was a little overdressed so he flips him over so he's on top and kisses and licks his father's stomach and ripped six pack. He reaches his father's pants and undoes the belt slowly to savor the moment (I think taking of the belt is the sexiest part). He unzips his father's dress pants and takes them off. He sees the big erection in his boxers. He opens the fly of his boxers and then takes them off. Troy slowly licks the head of the shaft, making his father moan. He takes the whole thing into his mouth enjoying every last bit of it. "I'm going to ohhhhh!" His father moans as he cums in Troy's mouth. Troy takes every last drop of it into his mouth and swallows. "That was good!" he says too his father. "Yeah, well now it's my turn!"

He goes on top of Troy and kisses him while lowering his boxers. Mr. Bolton lowers down to Troy's shaft. And licks the head, then takes it full into his mouth. He moves up and down the shaft licking all over. Troy grabs his father's head and guides his father through it. Troy tells his father he's gonna cum, but he continues. Troy cums in his father's mouth and moans in ecstasy. "That was great!" Mr. Bolton says. The next thing he new, Troy takes out 2 condoms from his shirt pocket on the floor. "I've been waiting for this moment since I realized I was gay." Troy said, "Me too!" Troy's father agrees. Troy puts one on and enters his father. Mr. Bolton screams at first, but then feels the pleasure. Troy goes back and forth and gets a lot of pleasure from this. Finally he cums and his father was having so much pleasure, he did too. Now it was Troy's turn to be fucked. He turns around; his father puts on the condom and enters Troy. Troy screamed like his dad at first then moans in pleasure. His father also moans as he thrusts in and out. Mr. Bolton finally cums into Troy. Troy also cums, just like his dad. They finish and get dressed. "That was REALLY great!" Troy says. "It sure was son, it sure was."

THE END

unless you can give me any other ideas


End file.
